


in Harmony

by teaserbabe



Category: korean stars - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: HCY always mad toward KJK, whether because he is late or leave him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	in Harmony

“Hyung, why are you so late,” Hwang Chi yeul put his hands on his waist, ready to nag the legendary-naggy ahjumma, Kim Jong Kook.

Jong Kook smiled and pushed aside Chi Yeul who was blocking the door to the hotel room. He was too tired after all day of physical activity that he decided to deal with cranky Chi Yeul later. Besides, his junior is always like that, whether he’s late for 5 minutes or 10 hours. 

“You know that I have a shooting today, I told you, so I can only have my work out late,” Jong Kook explained after placing his heavy gym bag on the sofa. He exhaled slowly to relax his still tensing muscles. Why he agreed to meet Chi Yeul today, he wondered.

“You can just skip a routine, not feeling bad to make me wait all alone for you here?” Chi Yeul asked, pouting, an expression that couldn’t get noticed by his sunbae whose back facing him and busy taking off his black jacket. 

“I’m old, I need to work out to maintain my figure or you’ll leave me,” Jong Kook answered jokingly. He was ready to turn around but Chi Yeul caught his waist faster from behind.

“As if, Hyung. I don’t mind playing with your flabby tummy,” Chi Yeul said, stroking the well-developed abs on commander’s stomach, “and your plump chest. Did you have chest work out?” Chi Yeul asked, kneading the hard boobs, totally disappointed.

Jong Kook sighed.

Their relationship started naturally with Hwang Chi Yeul emerged from nowhere to announce that he’s a turbo fan especially Jong Kook’s voice. The low husky voice singer kept talking about his amazement for Jong Kook’s vocal talent, repeating the same sentences with a sigh of admiration.

It was funny for Jong Kook, because he knew how good Chi Yeul is. A vocal trainer and incredibly sexy voice. Jong Kook used to envy that kind of vocal when he was young. Despite his scary face and toned muscles, people tend to treat him like a youngster because of his high ‘cute’ voice. 

He is grateful for his unique voice now that he realizes how it helps him gain fame for such a long time.   
Yet, the deep husky voice still is fascinating. Especially when he heard it so close to his ear, like now.

“We have no time, Hyung. I need to open you before morning came.”

In contrast to Jong Kook, Chi Yeul is a lean muscle type. The younger man has nice biceps, but they cannot be compared to Jong Kook’s massive one.

Jong Kook is a good kisser. He always bragged about his tongue length and people joked how he also trains it by lifting a dumbbell with only his tongue’s muscles.

So, it is fascinating how Chi Yeul still dominated the game when they were together. Chi yeul will push him harder when Jong Kook tried to claim his mouth, catching on Jong Kook’s unexpectedly narrow waist, putting all his weight on the older man that Jong Kook naturally stumbled back.

When Jong Kook fell on the soft bed behind him with Chi Yeul on top, still busy giving a sloppy kiss, Jong Kook broke out in laughter. It’s ticklish and Jong Kook felt like having a big dog attacking him.

“Yah, no consideration for your Hyung who’s worn out?” Jong Kook asked, trying to lift Chi Yeul face who was busy sucking the skin on Jong Kook’s collar bone.

“I am Hyung, just lie down and I’ll make you feel good.”

Jong Kook is always the boss, always the leader, the naggy one. Yet his charisma didn’t work in front of Chi Yeul. He wondered what kind of force the younger man has that he always success on making Jong Kook comply with his demand. 

Ah right, that was the reason Jong Kook agreed to come despite his busy schedule.

Jong Kook moaned when Chi Yeul managed to open the older man’s sleeveless shirt and sucked on his already hard nub. Was it because of the workout? He felt that his chest became more sensitive.

“No, Hyung. Your chest is always sensitive,” Chi Yeul answered. Jong Kook blushed, did he just voice out his thought?

Chi Yeul went back to Jong Kook’s vision, smiling while his hands started to open the fly to Jong Kook’s pants.

“If you like my voice that much, I can do dirty talk all night, for you, right to your ear,” Chi Yeul offered, whispering the words to Jong Kooks ear and licked it. 

Yeah, maybe Jong Kook had mumble them without realizing it.

Chi Yeul had poured out his long time admiration to his sunbae when they had a drink with other celebs as well as staff after the long shoot once. He’s not the type to gulp down alcohol, but he was extremely happy, a little bit nervous but thrilled when he saw Jong Kook sitting right in front of him.

His talk may have been overboard. It was about Jong Kook’s sweet voice at first, then he may have talked about his technique, since h’s vocal trainer and all. He vaguely remembered about mentioning Jong Kook physique too. Not sure if it was overboard or not because he was pretty much drunk at that point. The bad thing is, his sunbae didn’t drink so he listened to Chi Yeul word by word with that crescent eye smile on his face all night.

Chi Yeul thought Jong Kook would avoid him, disgusted. He was afraid to meet his admirable senior, but Jong Kook treated him the same. His heart stomped a little too hard after Jong Kook smiled with his usual, gentle sweet smile upon meeting him after the dinner meet-up.

That may become his turning point on escalating admiration for this particular sunbae.

“Will you get mad if I kiss you?”

It was his boldest question when they were not even in a relationship yet. As usual, Chi Yeul was praising Jong Kook, that time about his masculine face and Jong Kook just sat there, fiddling with his phone while listening to Chi Yeul un-ending compliment.

After the question, Jong Kook finally looked up, ditching his buzzing smartphone to see Chi Yeul’s serious face on him.

“Depends,” Jong Kook answered and Chi Yeul was puzzled, but he decided to kiss the man anyway. 

He still didn’t know how he should answer that question till now, when the said sunbae was on the bed with no garment on his glistening warm skin tone, enjoying the tender yet strong caress of Chi Yeul on his well-sculpted body.

Jong Kook may become more comfortable showing his skin these days. But he still is a naturally shy person. It feels weird to have a hoobae watching his naked chest raise up and down in rhythm with his shallow breathing.

“I want to look at you, Hyung,” Chi Yeul explained when Jong Kook had this disapproval look on his face. 

Jong Kook bit his lips when Chi Yeul lifted his leg, giving enough space for the younger to find Jong Kook’s hidden cavern. A cold, lubricated finger entered him, making Jong Kook gasped for the sensation below.

He didn’t need excessive preparation, Chi Yeul knew. But it was fascinating to play with his inside while watching Jong Kook squirmed and tried so hard to not let out a ridiculous moan.

Jong Kook threw his head back when finally got penetrated. The grunt he let out was exactly the same as when he lifted 100kg weight that Chi Yeul almost giggled.

“Adjusting?” Chi Yeul asked when he got all his length inside with a slow pace in consideration for Jong Kook. He kissed Jong Kook’s exposed neck but the sudden grabbed on his messy brunette hair stopped him from marking the skin.

“No, move, deeper.”

The commander of the runningman had back, Chi Yeul chuckled. For the first time that day, Chi Yeul took the order from the older man. He started working his trained hips, taking out his length before banging as hard as he could.

Jong Kook gasped harmoniously with Chi Yeul’s movement that as a vocal trainer who also dances well, Chi Yeul wanted nothing but praise his partner.  
The moans became higher and higher while reaching a climax.

When Chi Yeul’s length was pulled out almost completely, Jong Kook had this sweet confused moan before cried out in second after when the length went back in with full force.

“I’m.. almost..”

Chi Yeul tried to reach for Jong Kook’s cock, didn’t want to neglect his need. But the shaft had been wrapped with Jong Kook’s callous hand. Still, he would like to help. He started to fasten the pace while moving his hand along with Jong Kook’s, and when they cum, they cum together that Chi Yeul felt like they are indeed destined to get together.

Jong Kook still groaning, deeper tone now. Chi Yeul immediately missed his high pitch but realized he could hear it next time when they have sex again. He smiled upon acknowledging the fact that he is now dating his idol.

“Yah, that smile is pretty creepy,” Jong Kook protested with the heavy eyelid.

An outdoor variety shooting, work out routine, then this. Jong Kook isn’t young anymore that his energy had left his body along with his seeds.

“Hyung, I’m so blessed,” Chi Yeul said, kissing the tip of Jong Kook’s nose whole-heartedly.

He then remembered the questioned Jong Kook asked him when Chi Yeul confessed.

_Depends on the intention_

“It’s not a joke, Hyung. I truly love you.”


End file.
